Inspiration
by Wishing-for-a-Zoro-plushie
Summary: Uh, this is a sequel to The Pirate Hunter. Hope you like it.


**Okay, now don't get all excited. I thought that I probably should make another pirate hunter just for my adoring fans (cough cough. crickets) yes, well. Umm, this one in my opinion is not as good as the first. I might write a third if I can figure out an alternate way of our two heroes meeting up with Nami. Sanji. Usopp and Chopper. Depends on my mood. Anyways, here it is so...enjoy or suffer, whichever you think.**

A pirate hunter and a pirate. How ironic. Roronoa Zolo gazed out at the sea, his first mate Monkey D Luffy asleep against the side of the ship. Zolo saw an island and bounded over to the other man.

"Hey! Luffy!" he exclaimed, happy beyond words. Luffy opened his eyes and was very tempted to just slap the overenthusiastic older man overboard, but, he kept his restraint.

"What is it Zolo?" Luffy asked as he scratched his head. Zolo pointed to the approaching island.

"Land." he said. "Food."

"Whoopee." Luffy muttered and was about to go back to sleep when Zolo grabbed his shirt and dragged him forward to the front of the ship.

"Let me go." he said dangerously. Zolo grinned.

"You can't go back to sleep now. We're about to land on the island." the green haired swordsman whined. Luffy peeked past him and then looked up at the grinning captain.

"We are like, an hour away. Of course I can go back to sleep." Luffy said and pulled his shirt out of Zolo's grip. He wrapped his cape around him and curled up against the side of the ship again. Zolo's mouth twisted, then he shrugged and went back to staring out at the ocean.

The little boat sailed into port and Zolo was the first off. He sped into the town. Luffy raised an eyebrow, sighed and followed him.

"Why did I join him again?" he muttered as he wandered through the town. He pulled his cape around him as he walked and was about to go down another street when he heard a yell.He looked around and saw Zolo bolting down the street toward him.

"Navy!" Zolo yelled. Luffy shook his head and then yelled in shock as Zolo grabbed his arm and suddenly he found himself being pulled along behind his captain.

"Are you joking!" Luffy yelled when they stopped and were hiding behind a tall building.

"What? Why?" Zolo asked bemused.

"Why didn't you fight? It would have boosted your reputation as a pirate."

"Because they didn't do anything to annoy me, hurt me,or insult me."

"Newsflash!They're trying to capture you!" Luffy yelled.

"There they are!" a voice yelled and they looked around to see a navy man pointing a gun at them. Luffy placed a hand over the barrell and the man shot. Luffy's hand stretched back from the impact of the bullet and then the bullet flew forward again and back into the barrell. The navy soldier was staring at Luffy, at least, he was until Luffy slammed a fist into the side of his face. The soldier fell to the ground unconcious and Luffy stretched an arm up to the top of the building.

"Grab on captain." Luffy said and Zolo wrapped his arm around Luffy's waist. Luffy's arm retracted and they flew up onto the top of the building.

"Awesome!" Zolo exclaimed. Luffy's mouth twitched in a half smile.

"We're not out of this yet." Luffy muttered and began running across the top of the buildings, Zolo in front of him. "Duck!" and Zolo and Luffy dropped to the ground as bullets flew over their heads.

"Get back to the ship captain, I can handle these goons." Luffy muttered.

"But-" Zolo began.

"Hey, bullets can kill you and not me, so go. Here, I'll put you down behind this building,and you can go from there." Luffy said. He then wrapped an arm around Zolo's waist and stretched his arm down the side of the building. Zolo was placed safely on the ground and he looked up to see Luffy give him a quick smile before he dissappeared. Zolo grinned.

"I picked the best first mate." he said and then began running back towards their little ship.

Luffy watched his captain go. He may have been a pain in the butt, but, he was loyal to his captain. He stood and looked down at the navy men whose guns were aimed at him. He could hear the whispers from up here.

"Monkey D Luffy, the pirate hunter." one said in awe. Another spoked to the obvious leader of the group, "He's a pirate hunter, why is he helping Zolo?"

"How the hell do I know?" the leader snapped back. "Monkey D Luffy! What are you doing working for this pirate?"

"That...is none of your business." Luffy replied, his face half hidden by shadow.

"Come down from up there and we'll let you go without any trouble." the leader called. Luffy sneered and then laughed.

"You? Give me trouble? Puh-lease." Luffy replied as his cape flapped around him in the breeze. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Zolo run behind another house. He had to keep their attention riveted on himself. "You're nothing but a bunch of, untrained, incapable, stupid, self satisfied, weak, useless, simplistic idiots!" the leader's mouth dropped open at this and he aimed his rifle at Luffy.

"Say that again?" the leader said dangerously.

"I would, but, what would be the point if you heard me the first time?" Luffy replied. The leader fired and Luffy tilted his head as the bullet stretched his body back. "Bad idea my brainless friend." and then the bullet flew straight back at the leader and killed him. Luffy crossed his arms. "Anyone else want a shot? It's free... No? Oh well." and with that, Luffy jumped down from the roof, landed, and with his arms still crossed, began walking slowly towards the group. The soldiers were sweating like mad, and their hands were shaking on the handles of their guns. One gulped as Luffy stopped.

"Y-you are u-under arrest for o-offering aid and c-comfort to the enemy." the second in command stuttered. Luffy leaned in close to his face and smiled evilly.

"Oh really?" he whispered and then slammed a fist into the man's gut. The soldier gasped in pain and fell back. "If the rest of you get out of my way, I won't hurt you. Now, move!" Luffy yelled, his half amused smile still plastered on his face. The soldiers remained steadfast. Luffy frowned."I don't really, particularly want to hurt you." he said. The soldiers looked at one another and slowly formed a walkway for Luffy to pass through. Luffy gave them a quick nod and then walked through, when he reached the end he looked back over his shoulder. "Thank you, and if you try to follow me, I will show no mercy." and he walked away, his cape billowing out behind him.

Zolo waited anxiously in his little ship. Luffy was taking longer than he thought he would. Zolo peered at the silent front of the town and bit his lip. Then he sighed as a black figure appeared in between two of the houses.He jumped out of the boat and ran towards the figure. He then skidded to a stop, when he saw it was Luffy.

"You're okay!" Zolo exclaimed. Luffy's brow furrowed and he smiled.

"Did you think I wouldn't be?" he asked. Zolo shrugged.

"I was just worried." He said and they walked back to the ship and got in. Luffy kick started the motor and they sailed out of the port.

Luffy was watching Zolo carefully. He still wasn't wholey convinced that Zolo was as innocent as he acted.He decided that seeing as Zolo knew why he had become a pirate hunter, he may as well find out how Zolo had become a pirate.

"Hey Zolo.Why did you decide to be a pirate?" Luffy asked. Zolo looked around at him.

flashback  
Zolo walked down the street, his little legs moving as quickly as they could. In the docks there were rumoured to be pirates. Zolo wanted to see them. Ever since he had been a little boy he had wanted to see pirates and be a pirate. When he reached the docks, to his dismay they were sailing away.A man appeared on the top of the mast, balancing perfectly despite the obvious breeze that was blowing.He wore a long red jacket that was billowing out behind him. He saluted to Zolo jauntily and then the ship dissapeared.  
end

"And that's what inspired you?" Luffy asked. Zolo nodded and Luffy shrugged."Each to his own I guess." and curled up to go to sleep again. How did this guy remain so happy? Why did he have such undeniable trust in a complete stranger? Not to mention a pirate hunter? He laughed as he imagined what the alternative universe would be, where he was the pirate and Zolo was the hunter, what a totally ridiculous idea and with that he drifted off to sleep.

**You can all sigh in relief, it's over. Luffy is pretty awesome. I'll have to get to work on writing one with Zolo making Luffy watch in awe soon. Tee hee. well. hope you liked and I guess you can review of you want.**


End file.
